You May Forget Me
by SmartCookiesWithIcing
Summary: HEY YOU YEA! READ THIS! a Twilight/MaxRide crossover. An injured 16 yr old boy with dark eyes and wings is at the Cullens door begging for their help to save his girl. With the girl's connection to Bella, and lives at risk, will the Cullen's risk theirs?
1. Looks Like You Had Some Fun

Yay! You clicked on my story. Thank you!

Yo yo yiggity yo! Hi, everyone. It's me. I know it's been awhile, and I haven't exactly "finished" my other stories, but this one has been in my head for a while I wanted to write it out and see what you thought. So without further ado….

Well, a little bit more "ado"…

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Twilight_ or _Maximum Ride_ series'. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and James Patterson. So there. Nahhhh.

Now, without further ado… (takes place after _Breaking Dawn_.)

_**You May Forget Me**_

**Chapter 1: Looks Like You Had Some Fun**

" I hate to bring it up," Said Emmet. "But, um, what did you do?"

All the Cullens were sitting in their large living room, getting ready to start movie night. For some strange reason, Emmet just happened to bring up the event awhile ago, when the Cullens had left (AN: The middle of _New Moon_.)

"I really don't see why this is important right now," Bella answered him. She didn't like to think about those times; times of the dreary past, that distracted for the gorgeous future.

"I'm just wondering," Emmet said. Alice had been quiet for awhile. "Alice," Edward said, in a worried tone. Alice looked up, grinning. "I think I can answer that question," Alice beamed. "With my new trick." Alice sat in front of the TV. and closed her eyes. The TV, that had been off, lit up.

(AN: May seem a bit like _More Alike than They Seem_.)

**On Screen**

"You know, Lauren," the blond girl said. "I'm not so sure I like the way you're talking to my new friend." She was standing in front of Bella, who was sitting nervously behind her. "Oh, really…?" Lauren said, her arms folded across her chest.

"Um hm."

"Then what, exactly, do you plan on doing about that?"

The blond girl sighed. "I think I'm gonna have to sock you in your cheap little nose."

The crowd around them "ooooo"ed at this. They'd been standing there for about 5 minutes.

"Ha," Lauren spat. "I'd like to see you try."

"Alright then."

With one swing of the blond girl's fist, Lauren was on the floor, crying that her nose was broken.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOh!"

The blond girl shrugged and said "She asked for it."

She turned to see Bella with her hands over mouth, trying to hide her giggles.

The blond girl winked at her, grabbed her hands, and they raced out the room.

When they got to Bella's truck, the girl had pulled out the lot before Bella got her seatbelt on. Because of the girl wild turns, Bella was now sitting awkwardly.

"Max," Bella said, as she straightened herself. "Huh?" "I didn't really think you were going to do it."

Max sighed "I told you I'd only hit her if I had to. She, literally, asked for it."

A this Bella laughed, loudly.

Max smiled. But it didn't touch her eyes.

**Off Screen**

The Cullens were silent. Only Renesmee sat giggling and clapping her little hands.

Bella was misty eyed.

"Hmm," Esme said. "Was wondering why she didn't come to the wedding."

Emmet laughed.

"Looks like you had some fun!"

_**You May Forget Me**_

What did you think (nervously)?

PLEASE R&R!!


	2. Just A Boy, Dummie

Al… right…

Sigh,

I got one review,

but I know it takes time,

so,

here's CH. 2.

Disclaimer: If I owned the flock or the Cullens, do you seriously think I would be on here? Hmmmm?

_**You May Forget Me**_

Chapter 2: Just A Boy… Dummie

"Wow," Jasper said, the first to talk in the last few minutes. "She seems nice."

"She is," Bella whispered. She was still mistily staring at the blank TV screen. "Bella," Edward said, calmly. "Who was she?" Bella turned to him. "She was my best friend," She said grinning. "No," She stood up, abruptly. "She was my _angel._" She turned to Alice, who turned the TV back on to show Max and Bella in the Meadow.

Max was showing Bella her wings. Bella sighed. "Is it too much to ask to have some normal friends." Max laughed, "I guess so." The screen went black. "Oh," Emmet said. "She's the girl with the wings and the winged kids who was talking about Global Climate Change. She seems cool."

"She remade me," She paused. "For the time being." "How come you never told me about her?" Edward asked, seeming a little hurt. "I guess I was just so wrapped up in your return…, I forgot… her." Bella had trailed off. "What is it?" "I never thanked her…" The TV lit up…

**On Screen **_(AN: This a modified version of a part of New Moon. I didn't make all of it up. It was originally written by Stephenie Meyer)_

"I don't want to save him." Bella sobbed.

Bella was in her backyard. Max was leaning on a tree, glaring at her. Alice and Jacob were in the front yard arguing about whether or not Bella should go to Voltera (I'm not even gonna pretend I know how to spell that) and save Edward. Meanwhile, she was arguing with herself.

"He left, he doesn't love me anymore. He obviously doesn't care about me," She sobbed more. " Why should I care about him? I mean, so what if he-"

"Bella," Max interrupted. "Describe Edward for me again; before he left."

"Well, he was sweet, and kind, and caring, and nice, and perfect, and-"

"I think you forgot something," Max interrupted again.

"What?"

"That he's a boy," Max explained. "He. Is. A. Boy. He is only a boy. He's going to make mistakes. He's going to lie to you, but only to protect you. Why? Because he _loves _you, dummie. And you love him, do _not _even pretend you don't."

"How could you…" Bella trailed off. She was lost in realization. Max grabbed her arm and led her through the house and out to the front yard. Alice and Jacob stopped as they passed. "Who's she?" Jacob said. Alice stared at him. "Stupid." She pushed him out the way and followed them.

"Good-bye, Jingle Bells," Max said to Bella through the car door. "You're not coming with me?" Bella asked disappointedly. "Noo…" "But… I need you." "No you don't, you'll have him." Bella shook her head. "He could never replace you." "And I can replace him?" She was silent. "Bella, I guess I should let you know this now," Max warned. "You may forget me." (_title!_) Bella shook her head, as a tear ran down her cheek. "Never…" "You'll be surprised the effect I have on people." Max turned and walked away as Alice drove off, with Bella beside her.

**Off Screen **

"She saved your life," Bella said quietly, as Edward (and everyone else stared in awe at the screen. "She saved us, she saved _her_." Bella gestured toward Renesmee. "She… did." Edward replied. "What happed to her?" Bella smiled and turned to Alice.

**_You May Forget Me_**

There it is. Please review!! Please, please, please.


	3. Do Something For Me

Guess Who's Back?! Back Again?! Cookie's Back! Tell a friend!

Sorry bout the name change. I just like this one better.

Wow, I'm only on chapter 3? Oh well...

Um, well in kinda sad I've only gotten a few reviews. I really wanna make this chapter long then leave a huge cliff-hanger at the end, and, I'm sorry, but I probably will. I don't know any other way to write. And I haven't written in forever because I'm in a theatre group and have to rehears all the time. I have 4 truckloads of homework. I am just really stressed out all the time. But  
I'm sorry, I'll try to write more often.

Oh, and I got some questions in some of my few reviews.

Well let's see. Alice doesn't have a new power; she has just developed her power so that she can transmit her visions from the future (or in this case, the past) onto the TV screen so everyone can see them.

I also had thought of a sequence where Bella and Max actually met, but it wasn't very good and it eased the shock of Max suddenly being there, but if you all want to read it I'll squeeze it into this chapter.

If there is any more confusion please post your questions in your review. Thanks for reading!

(Disclaimer: I don't own them, blah, blah, blah.)

_**You May Forget me**_

Chapter 3: Do something for me 

"OH, Alice," Bella beamed. "Show them how Max and I met."

(AN: I know it's not the best input, but seriously…)

**On Screen**

Bella was walking through the woods to her meadow.

It was October 31; Halloween. Bella had always imagined spending Halloween with Edward. Maybe they'd all go trick-or-treating, or maybe they'd watch all the kids dressed up as vampires. She didn't know, and now she never would.

When she reached her meadow she was surprised to see a blond girl standing there. The girl turned. Bella noticed the girl was fiercely pretty, but also unkempt. She looked like she hadn't bathed in days. She had all types of bruises and cuts. She looked at Bella as thought she'd just been caught killing someone. She didn't really get a chance to see more of the girl because she turned to run away.

As soon as Bella had seen the girl she had been wishing she would leave so she could wallow in her despair alone. So she surprised herself by yelling "Hey, wait!" She was also surprised that the girl stopped. She turned to look at Bella again. She noticed she looked… well, broken. She had tear streaks down her face. She was thin as though she hadn't eaten in awhile. She was in large baggy clothes as if she didn't care what she looked like, and only wanted to be comfortable.

The girl could see, very clearly, that Bella was hurt, and had been for a while. The girl sighed, and sat down in the grass. Bella watched in awe as the girl reached in to her bag and pulled out a napkin. It had two homemade cookies in it. The girl took a bite out of one and held out the other to Bella.

"Wanna talk about it?" She said.

Bella stared at her, and then burst into tears.

(A/N: Okay, I know that wasn't that good, but It's all I could think Of. And I know Max is extremely O.O.F, but that's the best I could do.

**Off Screen**

"And then you just poured it all out to her?" Emmet asked. "Didn't you think about exposing us?"

"I felt I could trust her." Bella replied. "Like she'd understand, and keep our secret."

She was going to say something else when Renesmee asked "What happened to Max since the last time you saw her?" looking at her mother then at Alice. "Um, well let's see." Alice closed her eyes and the TV lit up again.

**On Screen**

Max sauntered in the house the government provided from them.

After her speech, pollution in American, and all over the world, decreased. To thank the flock, the government gave them just about everything they wanted. They got all sorts of new customized clothes, a house of their own where they all had their own rooms and a car large enough to carry all of them Dr. Martinez, Ella, and Jeb.

Nudge appeared at the indoor-balcony of their large house. "MAX IS BACK!" Nudge announced. She ran to her, hugging her tightly. "I told them you would be home soon, but they didn't listen." Nudge's power had developed so that she was now able to see visions. "Max is here?" Gazzy rushed in asking, skidding to a stop. "Max is here," Iggy said, crashing in behind him, causing them both to fall. Iggy was up first, ran to Max, hugging her practically knocking her over. Gazzy pulled him away and hugged her also. Angel appeared at the stairs. "Hey, Max, um, to celebrate your return, you should go out to the back yard." (A/N: I haven't really taken to thought how old they are now so, here are the ages. Angel: 8, Gazzy: 10, Nudge: 14, Iggy, Fang, Max: 16)

"The backyard?" Max dropped her bags. Iggy and Gazzy quickly grabbed them and ran upstairs. "I really just wanna go to bed."

"Oh, no no no," Nudge protested. "You should go outside and get some fresh air."

"I've had fresh air all day-"

"Yea," Iggy said, pushing her towards the back door. "But that wasn't 'backyard at home' air. That was, uh, 'not home air' so yea." He pushed her outside, and closed the door.

"Can I get a beverage?" Max yelled at the closed door. A hand shot out and handed her a bottle of Coke.

"I like Pepsi…" The hand snatched the bottle and handed her Pepsi.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Gazzy's voice came through the door.

"Dang it! Gazzy shut up!" Iggy yelled at him.

"Both of you shut up! We can't stand her and listen to them talk! That's RUDE!" Nudge yelled.

They're voices faded.

"Did you put all this together?" Max asked, as she turned around to face Fang.

**Flashback **

(A/N: If you've read "More Alike Than They Seem" this next part may seem a lot like it. I'm sorry; I just like writing this fluff-ish stuff)

"So, we're not going to talk about it?!" Max was yelling at Fang who was sitting on his bed in his room.

"Max, seriously,… no."

Max threw up her hands, and groaned.

"Fang, I am so sick of this. I'm tired of trying to talk to you and failing because _you_ crawl into your 'Fang cave' and ignore whatever I say."

She sighed.

"I just don't see how you can say you love me, and treat me like everyone else."

Fang looked up at her apologetically.

"Max, there are just things about me that you just wouldn't understand…"

She sat down beside him. "_Try_ me.."

Fang shook his head.

A look of despair crossed her face. She got up and left him there.

**End Flashback**

He looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"I missed you…"

"You could've fooled me-"

"_Please_," He interrupted, pleading, yet somewhat firm. "_Let me finish_."

She stood silently.

"I did miss you Max, and I do love you."

He walked toward her, until he was right in front of her. He held her shoulders.

"I love you, and _need you_, more than you'll ever know," He looked into her eyes.

"But I'll try to show you…," He reached into his back pocket.

"Let's try again. But first…"

In his hand was a small, silver engagement ring. It had a small delicate diamond in the middle, with sapphires cut into the shape of wings beside it. Engraved on the band was "_My Angel._

He whispered "Will you do something for me?"

_**You May Forget Me**_

Wow. Oh, Man I am so sorry that I just left you hanging there.

I promise, if I get more reviews, I'll update soon!

_**So REVIEW! **_

_**Do ittt!**_

_**Stop reading and review.**_

_**I'm so serious.**_

_**Stop it!**_

_**You know what, fine.**_

_**I'll stop!**_

Review please…


	4. It's a Date

Hi there. I… am… sooooo… sorry…!

I hate when people don't post anything for months, and nowww I understand why they do…

I've been doing some real reconstruction of the plot, and luckily I don't have to totally re write any chapters, so I'm just gonna continue…

(Disclaimer: I don't own anything, okaaaaay….? So, shut up about it….)

(AN: This takes place 5 years after "Breaking Dawn" so Renesmee should be, like, 10. I don't know if that's the right math, but whatever; she's 10.)

**Chapter 4: It's a Date**

"Ohh," Renesmee breathed. She stared, awestruck at the screen.

Bella sat, watching, biting her lip, smiling.

Everyone else stared at the screen, all full of the same surprise and joy.

Renesmee looked to Alice. Alice blinked and the screen came on.

**On Screen**

"Max, look at this one!" Nudge ran to Max's side.

They were all in the most expensive bridal gown store in New York. Max was looking at the price of a dress, with a strange look on her face. She put it back on the rack.

"Question 1: Whose idea was this?"

Ella sighed. "Yours Max," she explained, "when you said you would marry him."

Ella glanced over her shoulder. "You're not regretting this, are you?!"

Max didn't even look up. "Of course not," she said, thinking back to the look in Fang's eyes when she, embarrassingly, started to melt. "I meant, whose idea was it to come to this particular store… in this particular state?"

Ms. Martinez appeared from around a pole. "Mine," she announced. "My oldest daughter is getting married; I'll never have another 'oldest daughter.'"

Max turned to look at her. "You know I'm not into this type of stuff."

"What do you want to do then, dear?" Ms. Martinez said softly.

Max look down. "I don't know. I mean, I don't want go _too _casual, but I don't want to dive into the pool of "Whose Wedding Is It Anyway?"

She turned to Nudge. "What do you think-?"

She stopped because she noticed Nudge was in a daze. She was having a vision.

Minutes later, Nudge awakened to see everyone (Max, Angel, Nudge, Ella, and Ms. Martinez) standing around her. A grin slid across her face, and she said "Follow me."

9696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

The four applauded as Max stepped out of a bathroom (at someone's house).

The dress was champagne (the color). The top was fitted like a long tank-top with small cap sleeves. From her hips, the skirt flew out, staying close to her legs and stopping at her knees. It was plain; made of soft cloth somewhere between cotton and silk. It seemed to shine even when she wasn't in the light.

The best thing about the dress was probably that in the back were two large holes where her wings could come through to rest comfortably on her back.

Max looked up. "It'll do."

"I knew you'd like it." Jennifer Joy appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "I started on it as soon as I heard it on the news."

(AN: For those of you who don't remember Jennifer Joy (a.k.a J.J.), she was Max's first friend at the prep school in… where ever they were in book 2. I thought she would be a nice surprise.)

Max whirled around to face her. "It was on the news?!"

"Of course," Jennifer said, walking toward the group.

Max, never seeing her in anything but the uniforms, noticed she dressed with a unique smooth style, not that she was a proper judge. She assumed you had to, to be a fashion designer.

"Did you expect it to _not_ be publicized? The wedding of two 16 year old teens... with _wings_, and you don't think _everyone_ in American will want an invitation?"

She sauntered over to Max. "I _am_ invited right?"

Max smirked. "Depends on you do on the bride's maid's dresses."

J.J. gleamed. "Done."

**Off Screen**

"Why weren't we invited?"

Renesmee's perfect lips, like her father's, were shaped in a slight pout. "She probably doesn't remember me." Bella shrugged and smiled. She was so happy things were working out for Max. "She couldn't have completely forgotten you! Why didn't she invite us?!" Bella sighed at her daughter's persistence. "Ren, she might have-"

"She didn't invite us…" Alice interrupted her.

"Because it never happened."

Alice had been in one of her visions for the past 10 minutes. Bella got a puzzled look on her face and turned to Edward knowing he probably saw what she did. His head was hung; he refused to look at her. The TV came to life.

**On Screen **

**11:00 pm**

"Max, what are you doing?"

It was the night before their wedding. They all were at Mrs. Martinez's house. She and Ella were at a hotel as to make more room for the flock. The next morning, the boys would head off the church, while Max and the girls would get ready. At the moment, Max was in the living room on the couch.

She looked up into Fang's dark, worried eyes.

"Nothin'…"

He sighed and sat next to her.

"Got cold feet…?" He asked her.

"No, actually. My feet are pretty warm. Mom got me these really soft socks-"

"Max…" He'd put on his serious face.

"This isn't something I've handled before-"

"And you've handled a lot…"

"I guess I am a little nervous."

"That makes two of us." Fang took her hand.

"And that's good; neither of us has to do it alone."

Max smiled at him. She rested her head on his chest.

"I am so in love with you…" She whispered.

"Yea, well, you can't love me anywhere near as much as I love you."

Max looked up at him. He smirked down at her.

"Do too," she shot back.

"Prove it…" He challenged.

She pressed her lips together.

"Tomorrow…"

He smiled. "It's a date."

Her head was back on his chest, and here they fell asleep.

**1:45 am**

"Ummmm!" Nudge's distressed moans woke Max and Fang. She'd been having terrible headaches and blurry visions for the past few days. She'd been having a feeling something awful was going to happen lately…

"I got it." Max got up and headed towards where Nudge was sleeping in the same room with Angel. Iggy and Gazzy in the next room.

Fang sat by himself on the couch. He thought about how, for once in an extremely long time, happy he was. He'd wanted for so long to live a normal life, and for longer was in love with Max. Now both would be happening the very next day.

He didn't have a chance to ponder on his blessings more, for Max's muffled shriek tore him from his thoughts.

When he got to the girls room, he saw a pixie-sized girl with short pale brown hair and full lips staring at Nudge and Angel. For some reason, this girl's gaze as causing them excruciating pain. She was terrifyingly beautiful. More terrifying: The girl's eye's were pitch black.

What caught Fang's eye was the huge man standing in the middle of the room. He was broad in the shoulders and chest, and looked like he'd been working out every minute of his life since he was 5 years-old. The room was dark, but Fang could clearly make out Max's body thrashing around on the floor at the man's feet. Her mouth was open, and looked as if she was trying to scream but all that came out was small gasps and whimpers. Blood had pooled around her, and seemed to be originating from the back of her neck. Her blood was remarkably shiny and red… just like the large man's eyes."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wow… I absolutely hate leaving everybody hanging like this, but it's almost midnight, I have school tomorrow, and I am _not_ a morning person. I really hope you like it. I've been going over this a thousand times in my head. In my head it was better, but that's just about the best I can do.

I'm not sure when I'll update again (I'm sure that irritates you all). But I'm hoping that this chapter will get me some more reviews… (hint, hint) *wink, wink*

.

.

Actually they were Jane and Demitri if there was any misunderstanding...


	5. They Don't Even Like Us

I'm sorry I haven't updated.

For awhile I've been pouting about my lack of reviews and hits,

And having epiphanies about the meaning of life,

but now I'm actually thinking about the reviews and hits I do have.

I know some people do read the story,

So I guess you like it,

So I wouldn't want to disappoint….

Also, I really don't know what I'm gonna put,

So I'll just start and we'll see what happens.

Disclaimer: …

Seriously…?

Am I really supposed to do this again….?

I don't own the characters…. And stuff…. Happy? I'm not (sad face)

Here we go….

____________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 5: They Don't Even Like Us**

"Mom! Look-!"

"Bella, I wish you would just listen…"

"Why? I've already got my answer!"

"Mom!"

"Bella!"

"Edward!"

"SHUT UP!"

They all tuned to stare at Rosalie, who was staring and Renesmee.

"What is it darling?"

They turned to Renesmee, and her little face turned red.

"I, uh, found something in the forest today…"

She turned towards the door she'd just burst through, and did a double-take.

"I'll be back…" And she was gone.

Bella, sat on the couch and stared up and Edward, who stood before her, with sad eyes.

"You don't understand-"

"No! _You_ don't understand, _Edward_!" She yelled back to him.

At the end of the video, Bella was out the room and into the forest, and didn't come back for a couple days. Jasper convinced Edward to go after her; that she just needed some time to herself. When she returned, everyone was in the living room waiting for her, and she was pleading to go and save the flock.

"We wouldn't be able to go up against them. They're far too powerful…"

"Couldn't we just go and convince them to let them go?!"

Emmet scoffed. "That wouldn't work. The Volturi won't listen to us; they don't even like us."

"Besides, Bella, darling," Esme sat besides her, touching her arm.

"We're not even sure they even _took_ them."

"We are now!"

Renesmee was at the door, grunting as she dragged something through the doorway.

It appeared to be either, a very large, black bird, or a dark-skinned boy in black.

9696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696

"How long has she been up there?"

"How long do you think?"

Ever since Renesmee dragged Fang through their door, Bella was at his side. At the moment she was upstairs watching him as he lay unconscious in a bed in Carlisle's office. They cleaned him up and put new clothes on him (with much difficulty, considering his wings.)

"Edward, don't take it personally," Alice told him.

"This boy could be her only connection to one of the most influential people in her life. Now that she believes that person is in danger, she needs something to hold on to."

"I know, I just-"

They heard his heartbeat quicken, him breath harder, and objects crashing to the ground.

"Someone's awake…" Alice smiled.

"Let's go meet our new houseguest…!"

Okay, so that's just about all I've got right now, I'm sorry.

Please Review.

Sorry so clever comments today.

I'll try next time….

But please review.

….seriously.


	6. Dear Everybody,,,,,,,, not a chapter

Dear Everybody (which really isn't a large amount of people anyway),

I probably won't be finishing this story, but I'm not saying that for sure. I might finish it, it depends on what happens this summer, and if I happen to come up with something really good. And no one seems to really be reading it, so I'm fully okay with not finishing.

I also have extremely low self esteem, as in "I'm such a terrible writer! No one's reading it! I hate myself! Why do I even try?!" but not exactly so intense. So, if anybody really wants me to finish the story, please review now, or forever….. I don't know. I've been having trouble thinking of clever comebacks lately…

Sincerely,

SmartCookiesWithIcing

P.S. Also, I'm not just doing this just to be a dramatic jerk., and say I'm gonna stop writing, just to fish for compliments (I'm sure we all know what that means.)


End file.
